


Three's just right

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Other, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl's a little insecure about the societal status of her partners, and neither of them want her to worry that she isn't loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's just right

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, obviously. It's a /kind of/ medieval AU, in a way, basically Rose is royalty (go nuts on what kind exactly), Jasper is a knight/Rose's personal guard and Pearl is/was Rose's servant.
> 
> Fight me, I just wanted to write the OT3

Pearl was a careful Gem, and a Gem that cared about details, even or something as simple as bringing a tray of tea to her partners. She made sure that she used the correct cups with the teapot she had chosen - opting for using the teal set this time - making sure the pot wasn’t too full, that the milk wouldn’t spill, the sugar wasn’t overflowing - she needed to stop with all this worrying. She wasn’t a servant any longer, and even if she was, Rose and Jasper weren’t bothered as long as all three of them had a nice time.

 

Regardless - she would make sure everything looked nice for them, because she wanted to. She picked up the tray, turning and heading into the other room. She could hear Jasper’s voice, and Rose chuckling, so they were definitely still there. Picking up her pace a bit, excited to have tea with them both, she was about to approach them both, opening her mouth to greet them, though what they were saying stopped her.

 

“Pearl has been...stressed, I think. Have you noticed?” Rose sounded concerned, clasping her hands together. “I’m worried.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” Jasper confirmed reaching a hand over to gently lay it over Rose’s “I’m not sure what’s causing it, though. The only major change has been a status change, but she was happy about that…”

 

“I don’t think she would hide anything from us, that wouldn’t be like Pearl, she does tell us everything…”

 

Pearl stepped back,hiding behind one of the pillars in the room. She had been stressed, but it wasn’t the fault of Rose or Jasper. She had just been worried that she wasn’t enough, she was a servant, a knight and royalty falling for her was going to come with it’s fair share of anxiety and worries, even if they were irrational.

 

“Well.” Jasper spoke again. “It has been a while since we actually spent a full day together. Do you think that could be it?”

 

“Maybe - it would be nice if we spent today together, maybe? I’m sure that would make her happy - and I love her smile. It’s so beautiful and bright…”

 

“It is. Her cheeks flush up just a little, and something her hands clasp or wave a little.”

 

Pearl did her best not to start shaking, feeling a smile pull at her lips. They were talking about her, and they were saying such nice things - they thought her smile was beautiful, they liked the fact that her hands flapped a bit when she was happy, how could she doubt them? THey cared about her so much…

 

“She’s adorable when she’s just waking up, too!” Pearl could hear the smile in Rose’s voice, and the stars in her eyes. “Her hair is a bit messy, and she’s still sleepy and affectionate.”

 

“When she holds onto us because she doesn’t want to get up yet…” Jasper sounded like she was smiling as well. “I can’t tell her no when she does that-”

 

Pearl dropped the tray, hands covering her mouth, shaking more and nearly crying. She looked down at the tray, a mix between shock that she had broken it, and pure joy because she really was loved - she was cared about. She was Pearl, a measly, defective Pearl, and yet royalty and possibly the strongest knight to serve under Rose had fallen for her.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jasper and Rose approaching her. Both of them looked worried, and as soon as they saw Pearl was nearly crying, Rose picked her up carefully, and Jasper stepped round to support her,too.

 

“Are you alright, Pearl? Are you hurt?” Rose looked Pearl over, tears starting to well up in her eyes, prepared for healing. Pearl smiled, reaching up and gently touching Rose’s cheek, and then Jasper’s. Jasper was purring softly to try and comfort Pearl, and the pale Gem appreciated it.

 

“I’m not hurt, I just overheard your conversation. I was so happy to hear-” She stopped talking then, because Rose lifted her to kiss her Gem softly, moving back to let Jasper do the same, though afterwards Jasper started to clean up the mess. Pearl’s cheeks were flushed up now, hands moving to cling to Rose, sniffing a little.

 

“I’m sorry, for breaking the tray. I-I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, Pearl.” Rose spoke gently, humming softly afterwards. She carried Pearl up the stairs, and into their shared room. “It’s ok, we don’t mind, I promise.” Rose lay Pearl down on the large, soft bed they all shared, smiling down at her. “Jasper should be up shortly. Do you need anything?”

 

“No, I’ll be ok, as long as you and Jasper are here.”

 

Rose nodded, before laying down with Pearl, arms opening so the smaller Gem could cuddle up to her. Pearl let out a pleased sigh, trying to calm herself down a bit, but she was just too happy. Even more so when she heard Jasper coming up the stairs, and then when she lay down with her and Rose. With both Jasper’s and Rose’s arms around her, Pearl beamed, eyes shutting tight. She was trying not to cry, even though she knew they loved her, she was barely able to contain her emotions.

 

Rose began to hum gently, just a made up tune to help soothe Pearl, while a deep and affectionate purr rumbled from Jasper’s throat, both Gems occasionally nuzzling and kissing Pearl, who had started to cry a little.

 

“I’m ok.” She assured her partners with a huge, bright smile. “I’m happy.”

 

“Good. You deserve to be happy.” Jasper responded, purring again right afterwards, shifting a bit closer to Pearl and Rose, leaning over to kiss the pink Gem softly, they may both have doted over Pearl, but they cared for each other, too.

 

Pearl drifted off to sleep eventually, happily snuggled up between her two beautiful and loving partners. She felt safe, and even though gems didn’t need to sleep, the warmth of the two Gems either side of her was to cosy and comforting for her to resist a nap.


End file.
